Enjeux de ce monde
by Eulalou
Summary: Petit retour en arrière avec la vie de certains personnages avant qu'ils ne deviennent arcobaleno. Partant d'une simple réunion, certains vont tisser des liens entre eux, ce malgré leurs nombreuses différences... (Verde x Viper ; Luce x Reborn)
1. Chapitre 1 - Rencontres

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontres**

Tout avait commencé ce jour où tous les futurs arcobaleno s'étaient réunis.  
Personne ne se connaissait si ce n'était de réputation, ce mis à part deux personnes que l'on nommait Colonello et Lal Mirch.

Tout le monde était silencieusement assit en ne pipait mot.  
Seule la prénommée Luce osa briser ce silence très pesant, mettant fin aux regards scrutateurs que se lançaient et se rendaient chacun des participants de cette réunion : La méfiance était de mise.  
Luce contrastait étonnamment avec cette atmosphère : elle rayonnait, souriait, accordait des regards bienveillants.  
Cette dernière avait à la main une petite boite de laquelle se dégageait une douce et délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie ce qui suffit à rendre l'assemblée encore plus méfiante au vu d'une telle attention.  
Malgré les yeux accusateurs qu'elle observait sur une bonne partie des visages, elle commença à faire un tour de table proposant ce qu'elle avait cuisiné.  
Peu d'entre eux acceptèrent l'offrande, Skull sans retenue s'était jeté sur les confections de Luce, il devait être le seul qui ne ressentait aucune méfiance, Fon accepta également par politesse mais ne croqua qu'une fine boucher du biscuit.

Mais le moment dont la jeune femme rayonnante se souvenait le mieux c'était lorsqu'elle avait eu cette brève discussion avec Reborn : Ses rouflaquettes l'avaient fortement intriguée et elle n'avait pas manqué de le complimenter à ce sujet, elle réussit même à le convaincre de boire un expresso après avoir elle-même préalablement bu une gorgée du liquide pour dissiper la forte méfiance du jeune homme au chapeau qui assombrissait tant ses yeux.

Reborn fut lui-même fortement marqué et surpris par Luce, son regard, son sourire, sa faculté d'apaiser l'ambiance de la pièce si tendue soit-elle. Et surtout le compliment qu'elle lui avait fait, il ne l'oublierait pas.

Deux des personnes attablées, eux, restaient impassibles, ne trahissaient aucune émotion, semblant juste indifférents comme si rien d'autre ne les entourait : Verde, un scientifique qui écrivait sans détourner les yeux de sa feuille un charabia incompréhensible et à sa droite, Viper, personnage encapuchonné, peu de choses étaient connues à son sujet. Seules ses capacités de talentueux illusionniste était reconnues ici, ainsi que son attirance prononcée pour l'argent. Il avait d'ailleurs à la main une liasse de billets probablement fraîchement acquise dont il comptait la valeur.

Verde, intrigué soudainement par le bruit de frottement des billets, détourna un instant les yeux vers cet étrange personnage. La première chose qu'il se dit était qu'une personne semblant être autant accroché à l'argent pourrait lui être facilement utile, probablement très manipulable.  
Peu fan de sociabilisassions, il était pourtant nécessaire qu'il ait une personne à son service pour l'avancée de ses recherches, tant qu'il parviendrait à un résultat, le reste lui importait peu…

Cette réflexion faite, il se replongea aussitôt dans son manuscrit.

/

La réunion achevée – non sans mal – chacun décida de partir de son côté en attendant la prochaine rencontre.

Luce proposa tout de même à qui le souhaitait de rester dîner. Ce qui se solda par un refus général à l'exception de Reborn, qui était bien trop intrigué par cette femme pour passer à côté d'une occasion de mieux l'analyser.

En sortant, Verde bouscula volontairement Viper laissant « malencontreusement » certains de ses papiers tomber au sol.

« Imbécile… dit-il d'une voix calme.  
\- Pardon ? rétorqua Viper en se retournant.  
\- A cause de vous mes papiers se sont retrouvés, souillés, au sol.  
\- Je n'ai que faire de vos stupides papiers, et d'ailleurs, je n'ai guère de temps à perdre. Le temps c'est de l'argent comme on dit, débrouillez-vous avec vos fichus papiers.  
\- Vous semblez fortement intéressé par l'argent.  
\- L'argent est la seule chose qui ait encore une valeur en ce monde.  
\- Le progrès en a aussi si je puis me permettre, Ramassez-moi ces papiers si vous n'étiez pas resté sur le chemin…  
\- Je ne ferai rien du tout. Et puis… vos papiers sont déjà dans vos main » ajouta Viper en ricanant.

Verde regarda les fiches qu'il avait encore en main. Viper ria sournoisement. Les fiches étaient réellement là et pourtant elles trônaient toujours, salies sur le plancher boueux.

« L'illusion ne durera que quelques heures, je vous suggère de très vite recopier ces notes ailleurs, conclu Viper commençant à disposer d'une démarche fière.  
\- Et qui diriez-vous si nous mêlions progrès et argent ? »

A l'entente de la prononciation du mot « argent », un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Viper qui s'était arrêtée net.

« Ainsi le snob scientifique que vous êtes aurait une proposition à me faire ?  
\- Peut-être, répondit-il simplement, un rictus se dessinant sur son visage, jouer avec la patience de Viper l'amusait.  
\- Je vous ai pourtant dit que je n'aimais pas perdre mon temps, non ? Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot.  
\- Quelle montant souhaiteriez-vous ? J'ai de l'argent à en tapisser les murs et pourtant je n'en ai que faire, précisa-t-il avec lassitude.  
\- Quelle stupidité… 23000 yens seraient un bon début, mais après tout dépends du travail que vous voulez que j'effectue.  
\- Tester des armes sur terrain pour moi par exemple.  
\- Les tester sur moi ? Vous me pensez suicidaire ?  
\- Non, je veux dire que vous les utiliserez contre ceux que je vous dirai et où je vous le dirai.  
\- Très bien… Je commence quand ? demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Maintenant si vous le pouvez.  
\- Et combien de temps le travail me prendra-t-il ?  
\- A dire vrai, je veux vous engager pour un contrat à durée indéterminée.  
\- Humpf… Je n'aurais pas grand-chose à y gagner, imaginez combien de petit boulot qui vont me rapporter je vais louper ?  
\- Je n'aime pas me répéter. Je vous ai dit que je paierai le prix de ton choix. Tiens, tu avais dit 23000 yens ? Tiens tu as le double. »

Verde fouilla très rapidement dans une des poches de sa blouse et lui tendit une liasse de billets bien fournies.  
Viper, toujours dans la méfiance, pris le dividende pour vérifier si le compte était bon, ce deux fois avec une rapidité remarquable.

« Si j'accepte, j'aurais le droit de partir à loisir, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien entendu, je ne vais pas vous séquestrer. Vous aurez un bureau personnel dans mon labo'. Tout le confort nécessaire vous y sera accordé. »

Viper restait sur ses gardes, tout ceci semblait trop beau pour être vrai, mais malgré tout, impossible de laisser passer une opportunité si prometteuse.

Ils se serrèrent la main en signe de leur accord fraîchement négocié. Viper suivit alors le scientifique, restant cependant en arrière pour observer chaque faits et gestes de ce Verde.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rapprochements

**Chapitre 2 : Rapprochements**

Arrivés à un certain point de la rue, Verde sortit une sorte de télécommande avec un unique bouton qu'il pressa.

En à peine quelques secondes, ils passèrent de la rue sombre et gadoueuse à une pièce de maison lumineuse et où la température se fit très agréable.

Pris de court. Viper chancela et fini par se retrouver sur le sol.  
Dans ce mouvement de chute incontrôlée, le capuchon de l'illusionniste tomba en arrière, révélant donc l'intégralité du visage de son porteur et du même coup une expression emplie d'une forte frustration et des yeux trahissant une certaine panique.

Viper avait des yeux trop doux, un visage presque angélique qui contrastait bien trop avec cette attitude si froide. Et il fut vite clair qu'il se trouvait que Viper était en réalité une femme.  
Ce paradoxe amusa énormément Verde qui esquissa un rictus arrogant : « Ma chère, vous perdez vraiment toute crédibilité avec cette allure !  
\- Ta… ta gueule » ne put que répondre Viper qui remit aussitôt sa capuche, cela n'ayant pas empêché Verde d'apercevoir furtivement ses joues virer aux rose pêche.

Elle reprit très vite ses moyens et retrouva son expression impassible : « Voilà un moyen de transport bien rapide dites-moi.  
\- 4,2 secondes de transition entre point de départ et d'arrivée, plutôt lent comparé à mon meilleur prototype.  
\- Vous auriez pu m'avertir pour ça.  
\- Ce n'est pas toi qui disait que le temps c'est de l'argent ? Et bien de mon côté c'est la même, plus j'ai du temps pour mes expériences, plus j'approche du but ultime que je me suis fixé. Maintenant, ta chambre est au fond à droite, commença Verde montrant déjà à moitié distrait une direction à Viper, prends tes marques et installe-toi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le moment » conclut-il en lui jetant un jeu de quatre clés puis ceci fait il s'éclipsa.

/

Viper avait envie de donner un violent coup dans le mur et l'aurait fait si ce lieu avait été sa propriété. Quelle idiote, comment avait-elle pu laisser ce Verde voir son visage et l'humilier ainsi ?

Elle aurait dû utiliser ses illusions. D'ailleurs à partir de maintenant c'est ce qu'elle allait faire, matérialiser sa capuche sous forme d'illusion en plus de la capuche originale.

Personne.

Personne ne devait plus jamais voir son visage. Ce visage qui lui faisait perdre toute autorité, toute image de pouvoir, toute forme qui pouvait inspirer de la peur.  
Personne ne devait plus voir cette immondice.

Dans le monde actuel, seulement l'argent, le pouvoir, l'autorité et la peur n'avaient de valeur. Les faibles ou soumis ne méritaient que la mort, et ce visage que les gênes lui avaient accordé ne reflétait que la faiblesse.

A présent seule, elle retira sa capuche, un miroir placé dans la pièce lui permettait de voir concrètement ses pensées.  
Oui, elle avait le visage d'une faible et les deux marques pourpres qu'elle avait appliquées dessus ne suffisait pas, elle se devait de cacher ses yeux si elle aspirait à avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de crédibilité face à tous ces hommes qui croyaient diriger le monde.

De nombreuses fois durant sa vie passée, on lui avait marché sur les pieds. Etant plutôt réservée auparavant elle n'arrivait pas à s'imposer et contrer les moqueries. Elle avait ainsi compris à quel point les rapports entre humains étaient inutiles et hypocrites au possible oui hypocrites, existants uniquement pour un intérêt personnel ou commun mais n'avaient aucune sincérité.  
Et c'est comme ça qu'elle interagissait avec les gens à présent. Juste pour elle-même et pour le profit. Au moins l'argent ne mentait pas et était fiable en ce monde.

Viper commençait enfin à voir sa frustration baisser, au fond qu'est-ce que cela faisait que ce Verde ait vu son visage ? Le contrat était déjà négocié et maintenant elle allait pouvoir bien se faire de l'argent durant les semaines à venir. Elle l'avait entubé avec brio ce scientifique d'ailleurs. Autant de yens plus un logement gratuit pour quelques petites armes à tester. C'était l'affaire du siècle !

A présent elle put observer plus attentivement son environnement. Le lieu était plutôt bien pourvu pour une simple employée : C'était un trois pièces, avec un salon-cuisine, une chambre-bureau et une salle de bain.

Le salon contenait un magnifique sofa avec une table basse face à lui en un bois qui semblait de qualité, un éclairage très lumineux, une petite télévision même – malgré que celle-ci n'intéressait pas le moins du monde Viper à moins que cela soit pour la revendre – et d'autre part une cuisine bien fournie avec un frigo plus que rempli de tout ce qui était nécessaire et une table pour manger.  
Ne parlons pas des deux autres pièces, elles n'en étaient pas moins en reste. Le lieu ressemblait à un petit appartement au loyer assez cher et qui, pourtant, allait être gratuit pour la jeune femme.

/

Reborn suivait silencieusement Luce, marchant auprès d'elle d'un pas lent mais assuré. Malgré la faiblesse que semblait avoir en apparence la jeune femme, il semblerait qu'elle soit en fait une femme forte au vu du fait qu'elle n'ait pas perdu la face malgré les réactions des autres individus durant la réunion. Elle avait su s'imposer et imposer son point de vue aux autres, et ce avec un charisme déroutant et un pacifisme sans faille. Elle était presque la personnification même d'un ange.

« Luce ?  
\- Oui monsieur Reborn ?  
\- Vous m'intriguez au plus haut point, comment pouvez-vous inviter une personne que vous connaissez à peine dans votre propre demeure ?  
\- Simple intuition, vous ne représentez aucun danger à mon sens.  
\- Vous basez vos agissements sur de simples suppositions liées à votre « intuition » ? »  
Afin d'illustrer ses propos, Reborn changea soudain d'attitude. Avec une rapidité sans pareille, il s'empara de Luce et lui mit un revolver qu'il avait fait apparaitre de sa poche sur la tempe de celle-ci.  
« Vous pensez toujours que je ne représente point un danger ?  
Sans la moindre hésitation Luce répondit : - Non pas le moins du monde - malgré qu'elle eût été surprise, elle gardait parfaitement son calme – je sais que vous ne ferez rien. »

Pris de court, Reborn ne sut que répondre. Evidemment qu'il n'allait rien faire, il n'avait aucune raison de faire quoi que ce soit à la jeune femme. Mais cela, elle n'était pas censée le savoir. Comment diable pouvait-elle être aussi sûre d'elle sur ce point ?

Reborn tenta un dernier essai, il appuya sur la gâchette pour préparer la balle.  
Cependant Luce ne se mouvait toujours pas. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir de sueurs froides ou quoi que ce fut.

« Quand allez-vous cesser ce jeu, monsieur Reborn ? Je reste sur ma position : Vous ne ferez rien, vous ne me tuerez pas.  
\- … Votre confiance en votre jugement est épatante. Ne vous êtes-vous donc jamais trompée ?  
\- Pour le moment non. Je perçois très bien l' _aura_ des gens. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Reborn. »

Sur ces mots celui-ci comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire de plus. Il retira son arme et la rangea, une expression un peu incrédule sur le visage. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait tenu tête ainsi. Cette femme était décidemment pleine de ressources.  
« Continuons à marcher à présent ma voiture n'est plus très loin. » conclut Luce comme si rien de la scène précédente n'était arrivé.

Ils atteignirent la voiture. Celle-ci conduite par un chauffeur, Luce devait être d'une bonne famille.

Pourtant malgré qu'elle soit en effet d'une très bonne famille (ce fut confirmé au vu de l'apparence de sa demeure et du nombre de personnes à son service) ce fut elle qui cuisina le repas. Un repas d'ailleurs qui fut exquis.

Ils dinèrent seul. Discutant de choses et d'autres.

Malgré au départ une relation semblant impossible au vu d'apparentes différences entre eux deux, au bout d'un certain temps à discuter ensemble il se trouva qu'ils avaient plus en commun qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Ils parlèrent beaucoup de la notion de devoir, une valeur qui était très importante autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Des liens se tissèrent très vite entre eux.

Ainsi la soirée passe à une vitesse folle… la nuit était déjà plus que tombée et il se faisait vraiment très tard lorsque leur discussion commença à se terminer. Ils avaient beaucoup ri, s'étaient jeté de nombreux regards. Tous deux semblaient vraiment s'apprécier, aucun des futurs arcobaleno ne regrettaient d'avoir passé cette soirée ensemble.

Constatant l'heure tardive, Luce proposa à Reborn de rester dormir. La demeure ne manquait pas de chambres. Reborn accepta. Passer encore un peu de temps avec la jeune Luce ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle était des plus intéressantes et il était rare que des gens suscitent autant son intérêt et, il se l'avoua vite, la jeune femme lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

/

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Viper n'avait pas passé une nuit aussi reposante. Souvent elle sacrifiait son sommeil pour servir les desseins de ceux qui l'employaient.

Mais à présent le repos était terminé. Elle avait déjà assez perdu de temps. Elle se prépara vitement et rejoignit le centre du « laboratoire » - si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi au vu de toute les pièces de maison qu'il contenait - pour voir Verde et lui demander de lui donner de quoi faire avant qu'elle ne meure d'ennui.

Il ne fut pas difficile pour elle de trouver ses repères dans la bâtisse sous-terraine. Le centre du laboratoire était bien plus sombre que les pièces à vivre, mais de nombreux écrans éclairaient la pièce présentant des choses toujours autant incompréhensibles pour Viper.

Verde était près d'un des grands écrans, sûrement même le plus grand, avec un grand bureau rempli de papiers multiples étalés partout ou formant de piles gigantesques. L'illusionniste ne comprenait pas comment il s'y retrouvait mais ne chercha pas réellement à le comprendre, s'en tenant à son objectif de départ : « Hey, bonjour. Ce n'est pas que l'endroit ne soit pas agréable mais j'aimerai vraiment bosser maintenant.  
\- Héhé tu tombes bien ne t'en fais pas. Et bon sang cesse de te donner ce genre si… vulgaire ? Ça ne colle tellement pas avec ton minois. Tu ne peux plus m'y tromper maintenant.  
\- Ne me parle plus de cela. Et l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Je suis comme ça et c'est tout, pourquoi devrais-je changer mon attitude juste parce que « Monsieur le scientifique » le souhaite ?  
\- Le simple fait que tu réagisses à ce genre de taquinerie montre ton manque de confiance en toi ma chère. Tu es vraiment pathétique… » cracha alors Verde en rebaissant le capuchon de Viper l'air narquois.

Cette fois-ci Viper garda la tête froide. Pas question de rougir cette fois. Elle avait renoncé à cette idée d'illusion, cela lui couterait trop d'énergie.  
Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'assumait plus son visage. Mais là il le fallait. Elle scruta Verde sans détourner les yeux : « Bon tu me le files ce boulot oui ? »

Le scientifique pris une mine déçue. Il aimait beaucoup se moquer d'autrui pour affirmer encore plus sa supériorité. « Le savoir c'est le pouvoir » et lui il en savait des choses pour dominer le monde et montrer à quel point les autres n'étaient rien face à lui. Mais s'il pouvait en ajouter une couche il ne se retenait pas. Mais là, la taquinerie n'avait pas pris le dessus sur Viper et elle semblait se ficher éperdument de toutes les ressources dont il disposait et ne semblait même pas inquiète de se faire virée de chez lui. La jeune femme était fascinante à présent aux yeux du scientifique avait-elle tout perdu dans le passé pour être aussi impassible ? L'argent ne peut représenter une passion. Aurait-elle donc perdu toute passion en ce monde également ?

« Julio Repetto. Cet imbécile m'a volé une invention importante, je veux l'éliminer. Rien de plus simple n'est-ce-pas ? Je te donnerai une arme de ma confection, c'est un des premiers prototypes tu me diras s'il est bien opérationnel. Des questions ? » expliqua Verde tout en faisant apparaitre sur ses écrans les différentes informations sur Repetto et l'arme en question.

« Et après c'est moi la pathétique. Tu te rabaisses à tuer un homme juste pour un vol futile alors que tu aurais pu juste faire une invention encore plus perfectionnée pour détrôner ce voleur.  
\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. De toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui le tue mais toi ! » dit Verde avec un sourire sournois sur le visage montrant bien qu'il jouait sur les mots.  
Viper ne répliqua pas, se contentant de souffler et partit aussitôt exécuter sa mission.

/

Le duo passa plusieurs mois à travailler ensemble. Leur alliance fonctionnait à la perfection. Jamais les recherches de Verde n'avaient autant progressées et jamais Viper n'avait autant gagné d'argent. D'une relation tout d'abord purement formelle et professionnelle naquit une certaine complicité indéfinissable entre eux.

« Quel magnifique boulot tu m'as fait là Viper.  
\- Je te retourne le compliment cher Verde  
\- On va finir par prendre la grosse tête si on se complimente ainsi.  
\- Ne l'avions-nous pas déjà prise, et ce bien avant notre rencontre ? »  
Sachant aussi bien l'un que l'autre la réponse à cette question rhétorique ils ricanèrent ensemble trinquant avec une coupe de champagne, un bon cru, du _Louis Roederer_ en provenance directe de la France.

Ce champagne était excellent, et heureusement au vu de son prix ! Mais ce n'était rien pour Verde qui ne manquait définitivement pas d'argent. Il en avait même plusieurs bouteilles et Viper et lui ne comptèrent pas le nombre de verres qu'ils burent ensemble en célébration de leur succès.


End file.
